Tremblements
by NaoNow
Summary: J'ai froid. Mais ce n'est que parce que je t'aime, Trowa. Romance, 434, OS


Petite fiction qui me traînait dans la tête sans sembler vouloir me lâcher.  
Les reviews sont évidemment appréciées, si jamais vous avez le temps et l'envie...  
Bonne lecture, surtout.

--

**Tremblements**

*****

_J'ai froid.  
Le vent caresse ma peau doucement.  
Ma peau se tend.  
Je frémis.  
Mes poils se sont dressés.  
J'ai la chair de poule.  
Ai-je peur ?  
Je suis presque nu.  
Mis à nu.  
Abandonné.  
Offert.  
A toi._

_J'ai froid.  
Ton regard glisse sur ma peau tendrement.  
Mon souffle se coupe.  
J'halète.  
Mon regard s'est perdu.  
Suis-je fou ?  
Je me sens presque faible.  
Faible devant toi.  
Sous ton contrôle.  
L'acceptant.  
Puisque c'est toi. _

_J'ai froid.  
L'écho de mes mots n'en finit plus, saisissant.  
Mes pensées s'égarent.  
J'attends.  
Ces mots que je gardais secrets se sont envolés.  
Ai-je tant besoin de toi ?  
Je me sens presque mal.  
Malheureux.  
Bienheureux.  
Amoureux.  
De toi._

_J'ai froid.  
L'attente glace mes membres, férocement.  
Mes lèvres tremblent.  
Je regrette.  
Notre relation va forcément changer.  
Serai-je capable de te regarder ?  
Je me sens presque désespéré.  
Désespéré.  
Je ne veux rien perdre.  
Ni notre amitié, ni la guerre.  
Ni toi._

…

*

**- Tu trembles.**

_*_

_Je ne peux pas contrôler mes frissons.  
C'est parce que j'ai froid, tu vois ?_

*

**- Habille-toi**

_*_

_Je suis pathétique._

_Simplement accroché à tes lèvres._

_Je ne peux plus bouger.  
Je suis tout ankylosé._

_*  
_

**- Je vais t'aider.**

*

_Tu t'approches trop.  
C'est dangereux._

_J'ai honte.  
Tu m'aides à mettre mon pull, comme on aide un enfant._

_C'est peut-être ce que je suis._

_*  
_

**- Viens, maintenant. On rentre.**

*

_Où étions-nous déjà ?  
Ah, oui.  
Sur la plage…  
Nous ne sommes que deux sur cette mission.  
Duo était "dégoûté".  
Il faut avouer que pour une fois, nous n'avons pas fait notre travail consciencieusement.  
L'appel de l'eau a été le plus fort._

_*  
_

**- Tu trembles encore.**

*

_C'est parce que tu me tiens la main, Trowa.  
Alors comment voudrais-tu que je me contrôle ?_

_*  
_

**- Ça ira mieux quand on sera rentré.**

*

_On dit toujours ça mais je ne crois pas._

…

_Nos pas nous ont ramené à notre planque, une jolie petite maison à la périphérie de la ville.  
On entre.  
Tu m'amènes dans le salon.  
Me fais asseoir.  
T'installes en face de moi._

_*  
_

**- Pourquoi trembles-tu ?**

*

_Je détourne le regard.  
Pourquoi évites-tu le sujet ?  
Tu soupires._

_*  
_

**- Quatre… Tu es au courant qu'on est en guerre ?**

*

_Que crois-tu ?  
Me prends-tu pour un idiot ?  
Sais-tu seulement à quel point je voulais ne rien te dire ?  
Je suis désolé.  
Je suis resté faible.  
Je n'ai pas pu garder mes sentiments pour moi.  
Vouloir n'est pas pouvoir._

_*  
_

**- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à garder le silence ?**

*

_Parce que ma voix est bloquée.  
Parce que si je parle, je vais me mettre à pleurer.  
Je ne veux pas paraître si faible à tes yeux.  
Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi._

_*  
_

**- Quatre…**

***  
**

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
Que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ?  
Tu sais déjà très bien que c'était la pure, la pire vérité._

_*  
_

**- Je crois profondément que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

*

_Moi aussi.  
Mais sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ?_

_*  
_

**- Mais que suis-je censé faire maintenant ?**

*

_Me rejeter, simplement._

_*  
_

**- Arrête de trembler !**

***  
**

…  
_Pourquoi…  
est-ce que…  
tu me serres si fort ?_

_*  
_

**- Je t'en prie… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.**

*

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Trowa._

_*  
_

**- Es-tu conscient que ça risque d'interférer dans nos missions ? Que nos vies seront encore plus menacées ? Que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ? Que c'est une perte de temps ?**

*

…  
_Ce n'est pas à moi que tu parles…  
Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ?  
Toi ?_

_*  
_

**- Bon sang… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit tout ça ? Je n'aurais jamais su que tu m'aimais en retour !**

*

_Quoi ?_

_*  
_

**- Quatre…**

*

_Le monde s'est arrêté autour de nous.  
Tu respires mes cheveux. Tu me serres contre toi.  
Ta voix a des accents désespérés.  
Suis-je censé pleurer de joie ou de tristesse ?  
Je ne sais plus._

_*  
_

**- On ne peut pas se le permettre !**

*

_Probablement pas.  
J'ai froid.  
Mes tremblements ne se sont pas stoppés._

_*  
_

**- Quatre… Ton corps est si froid…**

*

_Réchauffe-moi.  
Juste là.  
Plus de guerre.  
Juste tes bras._

_*  
_

**- Je t'aime.**

*

_Mes mains agrippent convulsivement ton pull dans ton dos.  
Pourquoi est que nous, si jeunes, sommes obligés de faire cette guerre d'adultes ?  
Je croyais que c'était la seule solution.  
Ça l'est.  
Mais je suis un adolescent ! Qu'un simple ado !  
Et je t'aime…  
Je t'aime !  
Est-ce que nous, on n'a pas le droit de s'aimer, et de le crier ?_

_Embrasse-moi._

_Parce que demain…  
Demain…  
Nous serons redevenus 03 et 04._

_*  
_

**- Quatre...**

*

_Merci, Trowa…  
Je ne l'oublierai pas.  
Je ne t'oublierai pas._

_*  
_

**Fin.**

NaoNow


End file.
